


Hold My Hand

by scarlatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anxiety, Cafe shop, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I need sleep, I suck at tags, Mutual Pining, Walks On The Beach, ezor has wise advice, im adding content to this ship bc it NEEDS IT, live near the beach, minor kallura, plance plance revolution, summer depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlatte/pseuds/scarlatte
Summary: The Voltron fam living a normal life. Pidge believes loving Lance will only hurt her. Lance believes loving Pidge will end up in her tears. God bless Hunk for good buddy advice.This'll probably suck since I haven't written in a while.





	1. // prolouge

Through droopy eyes, Pidge looked over to her alarm clock. 3:34 AM. Even though she her shift at the cafe across the street started around seven, she lazily stepped out of bed and walked over to the vanity, where her glasses awaited. Pidge didn’t take the time to fix early to wear real clothing. Pidge slipped on some white tennis shoes and left the house with only her key and her loneliness.

This had to be some sick joke. All Pidge was looking for was a nice stroll on the not-yet busy boardwalk. Instead she found herself face to face with the one person she was trying to avoid this summer. Lance. Don’t get her wrong, she loved the boy to death, but too much love and she’d get hurt. Pidge knew how Lance was. Despite her nonchalant appearance, it pained her every time he’d start flirting with a pretty face. The universe decided it would make her a girl jealous of a boy that wasn’t even hers. 

“Hey, good morning. Night? Dawn?” he looked around as if to find an answer in the dim street lights.

“Sup. What’s a charmer doing with simpleton girl while he should be conquering lovely maidens in the dark of night?”

“Who says you’re not the lovely maiden I’m relentlessly chasing after?” he added with a wink. That was the type of thing that made her heart flutter and her head facepalm.

“Nice talk. I’m walking home now. Have fun,” Pidge deadpanned. She had to get away before her face and mouth betrayed her. So she ran.

“Hey, Pidge, come back, I was joking,” she could hear him jogging to catch up to her. Of course, her prince charming asked, so she had to oblige. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Buddies?” He gave Pidge a sweet smile.

That was it. She had waited. She had regretted it. 

“Sure, Lance. Pals.”


	2. // first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ezor is wise af

Lance mentally face palmed. He had unintentionally flirted with Pidge and hadn't even recognized his actions until she did. He had to be more careful. Luckily, his face didn't give away anything. No trace of flushing or regret. Maybe a little embarrassment but Lance decided that was normal.

Pidge had responded to his awkward buddy pact with the most platonic response ever. Maybe she didn't even consider them friends. Lance should've really seen it coming. There was no way he could manage to make Pidge happy, not even as friends. All he could see was utter annoyance or disgust at his jokes and side comments. Lance figured that she was in the right to hate him. Lance usually ends up hurting those he loves most anyway.

"So, um, I've gotta go. I have work in a few hours," Pidge told him awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, ok, no problem."

"Bye, I guess."

"See ya around."

So went his short -- and not sweet-- conversation with her. 

She looked cute. Her mess of hair all framing her face in the messiest angelic way possible. And that hoodie? He had to guess it was Matt's or Shiro's. Pidge loved stealing their oversized clothes. Lance internally wished Pidge would ask for his hoodie once in a while.

He started towards the beach and sighed. It was hard to accept that he wouldn't be able to be with the most clever, cute, and feisty girl he'd ever met. Lance knew, he'd unintentionally flirt with a pretty face and mess it all up. There was no way Lance could be the amazing person Pidge deserved.

\-----

God, that was awkward. Why was she so awkward? Pidge walked back to her apartment, kind of disappointed that she couldn't get in a nice walk before work without feeling like trash. She decided that this whole "avoiding Lance" thing was bullshit. They were friends, after all. Now all she had to do was convince herself of it when they were face to face.

Pidge slumped onto her bed and checked the time, not bothering to take off her glasses or shoes. Then she panicked. Ugh. Lance had seen her with her messy morning rat's nest, an oversized hoodie that did nothing to help her lack of figure, and some dirty white shoes. Pidge felt her eyes close, lazy and tired.

\-----

Pidge woke up to a blaring alarm. Jeez, what a great way to arise from a deep slumber. She got up and exchanged her grey hoodie for an avocado green shirt and her ripped jeans. She picked her glasses up from the ground and placed them on the bridge of her nose. Pidge rubbed the freckles that started to appear because of the new sunshine of summer. She hurriedly tried to comb out the tangles in her hair. She grabbed her locks and made an amateur ponytail, knowing that strands would fall out during work. 

She walked to the door, where her brown apron hung. Pidge headed out the door and trotted down the stairs.

She stepped back to admire the café. It was small and humble, yes, but the inside was cozy and warm. Pidge rushed behind the counter and logged into the cash register. 

USERNAME: katie  
PASSWORD: ******

Pidge spotted some potential customers making their way across the street. As they walked closer, she noticed that it was Shay and Hunk. They made their way to the counter and smiled.

"Hello! How may I serve thee on such a lovely morn?" Pidge asked in a false cheery voice.

"Hello, good sir. My, my, many interesting choices. I would love to go with the iced vanilla latte. Dear maiden?" he turned to Shay.

"Oh, I would simply adore an iced chocolate with foam and caramel on top," she played along.

They all laughed together. Pidge punched in the order and read the total.

"That comes out to $6.28." Hunk handed her a ten.

Behind her, Ezor started working as Pidge counted the change for Hunk.

"So, Pidge," Hunk started. Pidge looked up from the register. "A little birdie told me you and Lance had a 'run-in' last night."

"Well that little birdie is a little shit."

"Careful, you're at work. Anyways, Keith mentioned it was real awkward."

"Was he just sitting somewhere in a trash can? Well, he doesn't really have to rub it in."

"So I take it the situation isn't getting better? He's still oblivious of his actions?" Hunk asked, surprised.

"I'm so tired of skirting around him. I wish I could just grab his pretty face and kiss him square on the mouth."

Ezor's voice startled them. "It's better to confront him. Would you rather he learn from someone else, or worse, never know at all? Trust me, it's much better to et it out there, so both of you can be honest in your relationship, whether it stay platonic or not." she spoke as she placed both drinks on the counter. No one had expected such advice from Ezor, the seemingly superficial, bubbly girl who only worked because her parents thought it exercised morale.

"I second to that," Shay spoke with her soft voice.

Pidge was left speechless. Ezor really had a point.

\-----

Just a lovely, harmless date with that girl from his yoga class. Plax had decided she wanted to go out for coffee. Lance had let her choose, since he was such a gentleman.

"It's so pretty out, huh?"

Her voice interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. The clouds get all pink and it straight up looks like an oil painting."

"Woah," she breathed. "Know what you wanna order?"

"Yup. It's a tradition to get an iced vanilla latte on the first days of summer."

"Sweet," she responded. "I'd love to join in on that tradition," Plax laughed. 

They walked into the café and Lance panicked because he realized that Pidge was working today and she worked the register. Lance prayed that she was in the bathroom, or she got a call, or something to save his guts.

No such luck.

Pidge stared at him for a few seconds, then was brought back to reality. She opened her mouth to speak, but she noticed Lance wasn't alone. Then she pulled up one of those fake smiles she usually wore around strangers and angry customers. 

"Morning! How can I help you?"

Fake voice.

Plax spoke up. "Hi, we'd like two iced vanilla lattes," she said clearly with a --very real-- smile.

"Of course," Pidge responded. From the back, a groan could be heard. "Sorry about her. She's done so many for summer tradition." Pidge shrugged.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So" Pidge started. "Are you two dating?" Another fake smile.

Lance spoke this time. "Well, this is our first date." He rubbed his neck self-consciously.

"Well, enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you!" Plax added with a smile. 

He, Lance McClain, had majorly screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i tried to write this at six in the morning


	3. // second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which pidge is angsty

“Ugh, I can’t believe it. Of all people on this earth, it had to be him!” Pidge groaned. 

“I’m sure it won’t last. He looked a little uncomfortable,” Hunk added, trying to cheer Pidge up. “Lance usually acts normal when he’s with another girl, but with another girl around you?” Hunk raised an eyebrow. “That was strange behavior.”

“Strange or not, I doubt that he would ever even consider being with me. Not only that, but I’ve decided that I’m not going to speak of this again. I never had a crush on anyone. Lance is a good buddy. That’s the end of that.”

“Pidge, you can’t just bottle up your emotions.”

“Watch me.”

Hunk sighed in exasperation. “I cannot believe you are being this petulant. You need to rid yourself of this lingering toxicity. Tell him how you feel. Maybe Lance feels the same.”

“Oh yeah, he sure shows it.”

“Just because you have an aneurysm when he so much as breathes near you doesn’t mean that’s how he shows undying love,” Hunk said dramatically. 

“I do not!” Pidge exclaimed, throwing one of Shay’s couch pillows at Hunk.

“If you both are done bickering, I came to say I’ll be back in an hour or so, I’m running errands,” Shay stated, shaking her head.

“Sorry Shay,” both Hunk and Pidge muttered. They knew better than to mess around in Shay’s house. They learned the hard way.

“Oh, that’s right,” Shay started. “I called Lance and told him you two wanted to hang out. Now, if Hunk would rather suddenly want to come along, and Pidge, hypothetically, were the only one home…”

“You are evil,” Hunk chuckled. “I’ll stay though, because the explanation might be awkward for poor Pidge Pie.” Pidge frowned at the nickname, but sighed in relief. “I’ll just leave a bit later!”

“What? No fair!” Pidge yelled, pouting and crossing her arms like a stubborn toddler. Shay pinched Hunk’s arm and started out the door.

“Behave yourselves,” Shay warned. Pidge and Hunk nervously nodded, scared to waken her wrath. 

\-----

Lance cautiously walked up to Shay’s apartment. For such a sweet girl, she had simply malignant plans. He knocked softly on the door.

“Shit! I forgot you were coming. Uhhh, Hunk? Hunk?”

Lance had not been expecting to see her. He gaped at her. Of course, she didn’t look any different than usual, but for some reason, knowing he liked her and really looking at her tugged at his heartstrings. With her messy nest of hair and her gold little freckles, he couldn’t have flirted with any other girl if his life depended on it. Why couldn’t he tell her that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeesh, man, that was cheesy


	4. // third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which loverboy lance confesses

“Hey,” Pidge breathed as she sat down on the couch. Hunk was upstairs taking a call for Shay. “Gee thanks,” she had thought to herself. It was already awkward.

“Hey,” Lance responded. He probably thought she was a weirdo, freaking out about him. There was absolutely no chance he could like her. Pidge had no idea how wrong she was. In fact, Lance was thinking the same, self-deprecating thing.

“Um, sorry about that. I had my mind in another place,” she tried to break some of the tension. “We were thinking of watching movies. Do you just wanna watch The Bee Movie?”

“Classic,” Lance grinned and the corners of his blue eyes crinkled. Pidge got up too quickly and looked around for the remote. 

Lance noticed it behind the pillow Pidge had been sitting near. He took this opportunity and grabbed it, stretching out his arm to Pidge. 

“Here,” he told her. As Pidge’s skinny fingers reached for the remote, Lance moved his fingers at the last second, so when Pidge’s pale finally wrapped around the remote, they met Lance’s tan. 

She looked at Lance for a heartbeat, screeching on the inside, and coughed, taking the remote. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

\-----

Hunk hadn’t shown up yet, so they decided to start the movie. Pidge leaned into the seat and Lance wished she would lean onto him. He had been rejected plenty of times. He could handle another. But Lance knew this was different. 

Lance decided it was now or never. He wouldn’t be there for long, to skirt around her until he mustered courage to confess. 

Lance took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Pidge’s bare, freckled shoulders. She made a noise that sounded like a strangled squeal. After a while, Pidge finally leaned into his shoulder and Lance internally congratulated himself, whilst thanking Jerry Seinfeld. 

He really got worried when he heard soft sobbing coming from the girl next to him.

“Pidge?” he questioned, concerned. Lance grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Tears were streaming down the poor girl’s cheeks. 

“I can’t do this. I really cannot fathom how you could be so cruel to mess with my feelings. Is it fun to fool innocent pretty faces and dump them? Then stick to pretty faces. Not silly, stupid, plain girls, who have nothing for them anyway,” Pidge cried between sobs.

“You are silly, aren’t you? I’m not doing this for fun. I’m doing this because I care about you. Truly. I don’t care if you’re nerdy or not dazzling. To me, you’re perfect. Gosh. Katie,” Lance pleaded. The use of her name made Pidge only cry more.

“Are you serious?” Pidge had started hiccuping. 

“Of course,” Lance said, with a tender look in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and held her close. “I admire you. I adore you. You fascinate me. Every freckle. Every lock of brown hair. Every eyelash,” he murmured.

“Stop, that’s cheesy,” she teased, laughing at the flattering comments. Logical Pidge was telling her to not give in. He would go on to the next in the next two days. But emotional Katie was pulling her towards Lance. Which reminded her. 

“Shit, Lance! Aren’t you still with the girl from the other day? With the bluish hair?” Pidge motioned something that looked like long pigtails.

“Plax? Uh, not really. She actually told me we couldn’t be together because she would be moving back to her hometown and long distance relationships aren’t her thing,” Lance explained.

“First time gotten rejected?” Pidge teased.

As surprise to Pidge, Lance shook his head. “Many girls have dumped me before. I guess it’s never affected me. That’s how I know you’re different. I actually would’ve cared, a lot, if you didn’t reciprocate how I feel. It gave me a lot of anxiety. But, I guess, I grew some balls.”

Pidge scrunched her nose. “Gross,” she bantered and wrapped her arms around Lance’s midsection, burying her nose in his t-shirt. Of course it smelled like cinnamon, cologne, and Lance.

With excellent timing, Hunk bounced down the steps. 

“Guys, I just had the loveliest conversation with Shay’s mother. She is so sweet and--” he trailed off, noticing Pidge and Lance’s embrace.

“Oh my gosh,” he gasped. “Shay is a genius!” Hunk exclaimed, running back upstairs to presumably call Shay.

He left Pidge and Lance and Jerry Seinfeld to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels too cliche :/


	5. // fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which lance is a bitch

For the first time in a long time, Pidge woke up early without complaint. No grumbles about coffee or groans about bed. She was worked up about getting to see Lance. She sprung to her vanity, taking some time to pat down her messy hair. Pidge was glad to see it was longer than about a month ago. She was growing tired of short hair. Ba dum tss.

Pidge gazed at her closet, hunting for something that was casual but cute enough. God, she hadn’t done a thing like that in ages. She was so focused on her job and school and family that she never thought of wearing something that she actually felt good in.

She finally settled on a white sundress Allura had bought for Pidge’s birthday. She had scarcely worn it, accustomed to large hoodies.

Examining herself in the mirror, Pidge made sure the sundress fit nicely. She paired it with some sandals her mom had sent months ago when she found out all the shoes Pidge owned were either dirty tennis shoes, Doc Marten sandals, or Converse.

Pidge took off, making sure the door was locked. She dashed to meet Lance, Allura, and Keith near the bike shop on the boardwalk. 

“Pidge!”

The bubbly voice could only belong to one person.

“Hey, Allura,” Pidge grinned hugging the tall girl back. “I haven’t seen you in a while. How are things?”

“Never been better! I also have a bit of news that Keith and I would like to mention. But that can wait for later! You looks gorgeous by the way. I knew the dress would fit you perfectly,” Allura said, pushing Pidge back by the shoulders to get a good look at her.

“I’m also very happy for you and Lance. I wish you my best,” she continued, beaming. Pidge smiled a thank you. “Looks like the boys have gotten ahead of themselves,” Allura noticed, as Keith and Lance raced to some unknown location.

When Pidge and Allura finally caught up, Lance and Keith had giant stuffed animals in their arms.

“I beat him twice, babe!” Lance called out to Pidge. She flushed at the pet name he’d chosen. Never would she have thought anyone would call her that, especially not Lance.

“Not true. You know I just wanted the big stuffie for Lu. I let you get that hideous shark hat,” Keith growled. His irritation was short-lived, though, when he saw the shine in Allura’s eyes directed at the massive cow.

“Eeeeeek!” Allura squealed. Keith filled Lance and Pidge in on Allura’s latest bovine obsession.

Hideous? Excuse me, but that shark hat is glorious. Maybe I should give it to you so you can cloak that repulsive mullet!” Lance cried out, indignantly. 

“Will you two stop bickering like toddlers and go buy tickets? Allura and I will plan what rides to do. Of course, we have to start with something simple, and then progress to the more extreme rides, seeing as Lance has horrible motion sickness,” Pidge stated.

“Lance is a bitch,” Keith chuckled, as the girls shook their heads in disappointment at Lance.

Finally, after a few scowls, Lance and Keith walked over to the ticket booth as Pidge checked out the ride brochure.

“You should be tall enough to ride all of these,” Allura said sympathetically.

“If I’m not, I can finally sit down and just rest without arguments or silly comments,” Pidge added, feeling relieved. As Pidge finished that statement, Allura’s eye caught little boardwalk merch shop. She impulsively grabbed Pidge and dashed for it

“Look. At. These. Buy them with Lance’s name,” she commanded. Allura held up black shorts with the generic “Mike’s booty”.

“Uh uh, not happening,” Pidge scrunched her nose and held her hands up. But Allura insisted, and no one had the guts to say no to Allura. So she got them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole "lance is a bitch" thing originated when i went to the beach and some guy with long hair sat in the seat in front of me on a roller coaster. once we got to the top before the drop, he deadass just yelled, "lance is a bitch". god bless you, imposter keith.


	6. // fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Christian Slater is hot

“There is no way I can face Lance wearing this,” Pidge gestured to her butt.

“Oh, Pidge, sweetie, you won’t have to face him. It’s your butt that’ll be towards him!” Allura clarified, as if it made Pidge feel any better.

Pidge twisted her waist once again to look at the dreaded shorts. In bold, white font, it read, “LANCE’S BOOTY” across her bum. Allura had also suggested the tie dye tee with the beach’s name spread across the front. Since, of course, she hadn’t worn a shirt, but rather that white sundress.

“Okay, we’re all set,” Allura stated as she dragged Pidge out of the bathroom and ran to where Keith and Lance were sitting with the boardwalk ride bracelets.

“Lance, we stopped by a little shop and got Pidge this,” Allura told him, spinning Pidge and doing silly jazz hands on the sides of her ass.

Pidge grumbled, humiliated, “It was all Allura’s fault.”

“Are you kidding me? These are great!” Lance cried, becoming red from laughter. “Oh, man, I wanna get some with your name now,” he continued giggling. “Gosh, Pidge, that’s hella cute, I’m living.”

“Great,” she responded, her tone laced with sarcasm.

“You’re cute. Our love is God, let’s go get a slushie.” Lance winked as he made the reference. Pidge was a sucker for 80’s movies, so she didn’t punch him as he wrapped his long arm around her.

“Don’t mean to be a letdown but I’m pretty sure they don’t sell slushies on this part of the boardwalk,” Keith deadpanned.

“Great, thanks emo.” Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith. He redirected Pidge over to the ice cream stand, where they got a three scoop, mint chocolate chip cone. They didn’t mind sharing, despite how lowkey grossed out Pidge was. But she found it sweet. Was this what couples did?

They got into a discussion of the Heathers movie vs musical.

“But the originals get the title of best no matter how shitty. It’s in the handbook,” Pidge complained.

“But the musical fleshed out the characters. Plus the songs are catchy. And it’s tons more family friendly,” Lance argued.

“Family friendly? You might as well call Rocky Horror family friendly!”

“It has a much more positive message.”

“And dumbass, airheaded characters. It’s mediocre at best.”

“God, will you guys talk about something I can follow?” Allura whined.

“We really have to watch that movie,” Keith rubbed her arm. 

Pidge and Lance suddenly realized Keith could take a side. They looked at him patiently.

“Movie. Christian Slater is hot. Plus I really can’t stand Musical Martha.”

Pidge cheered as Lance complained.

“For what it’s worth, I tend to like musicals better,” Allura smiled.

“AGH.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is too cliche and im not here for it


	7. // sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which keith can't sing

“Fuck me.”

“Gladly,” Lance replied.

Pidge groaned at his immaturity. “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold on to that ice cream.”

“And you were making fun of me earlier. That’s what you get, you pipsqueak.” Pidge jabbed his rib. Allura found it quite funny.

Pidge was visibly anxious as their cart chugged along the rickety rails. Lance held her small, sweaty hand and giggled. They were reaching the top of the first decline. Keith reached to the front of the cart.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. If anyone’s throwing up, it’ll be Lance,” he told her with a smirk. Pidge giggled and Lance’s stomach turned with silly jealousy. He pushed it aside and noticed they were close to the drop.

Lance pecked Pidge on the cheek right as the cart set off. He hoped it would distract her from the initial fear. It sure did. Pidge grinned widely, finding excitement in the kiss and in the ride. Lance, however, did not prepare himself. He let out an ear-splitting shriek and held on the Pidge’s arm. Even after they all got off, Pidge was still giggling and Allura was clinging to Keith’s arm.

They ended up riding all the roller coasters twice, even doing the drop tower four times. Keith was not happy about that. The four had never had that much fun. When the sun started to set, Allura linked all their arms together, parading across the boardwalk. Around sunset, Lance led Pidge and only Pidge to the beach.

“I guess you were right about sunsets,” Pidge murmured. She eyed Lance and beamed. Pidge had never really paid attention to anything other than school, video games, and family. But Lance had made her enjoy so many things she hadn’t thought of before.

\-----

Lance and Pidge were distracted when they heard raucous splashes. Glancing over, they realized it was Allura and Keith, stripped to t-shirts and underwear. They looked amused and waved Pidge and Lance over.

The two started undress and run over to where Allura had stumbled over a teeny wave and Keith picked her up. He cradled her in his arms like a princess.

The four spent the afternoon messing around in the waves, golden from the sun. Their many prized toys sat by the discarded clothing. No one was out on the beach that late, so they yelled as many boisterous things they wanted. Especially Pidge, who had the mouth of a sailor, despite being the youngest out of them.

“I need a picture for my scrapbook,” Allura said, trudging out of the water to grab her phone. “Pose everyone!” They did as told and struck a silly pose.

They crowded around Allura to see the result. Pidge crossed her eyes and did bunny ears behind Lance’s head. Lance stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms around Pidge and Keith. He had ruffled up their hair. Keith kicked a leg out and winked at the camera.

Facing the disappearing sun, Pidge hummed along to the tune of Ace of Base’s “Don’t Turn Around”. Lance joined in, and so did Allura eventually. Keith belted out the lyrics and everyone let loose a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ace of base, y'all  
> also updating in the same week? unheard of


	8. // seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short but i have a math test tomorrow :/

Pidge glanced around in confusion. Allura was lying on top of Keith on the futon. Pidge felt a heaviness on her stomach, so she looked down. Lance’s arm was thrown across her waist. She checked the clock and decided to lay back down with the plans of sleeping in.

_“Wait.”_

_“Lance’s arm was across her waist.”_

It took all of Pidge’s willpower not to scream her lungs out. Of course, it all seemed innocent enough, considering they had been in the presence of their friends. Or maybe that was why Keith had such a grumpy sleeping face. Pidge prayed to every god out there that she and Lance had even a shred of dignity. She wasn’t all pure and sunshine, but she would’ve really liked to at least remember the first time.

Allura stirred, and Pidge squeaked, caught off guard. She looked up, confused.

“Oh. Don’t worry, you can still wear white at the wedding,” Allura stated, smirking as she read Pidge’s expression. She slipped off of Keith, trying not to wake him up.

“I’ll make breakfast. You had to deal with us crashing at your place. Do you have pancake batter?”

Pidge nodded. She slid out of bed and walked over to her closet. She head over to Lance’s side of the bed. _(“Was that going to be a thing now? Would that be_ his _side of the bed?”)_ Shamelessly, she snagged his classic hoodie that he took everywhere.

It fit her loosely, but it worked. The hem barely covered her bottom and the sleeves had to be rolled up a lot.

Pidge shuffled to the kitchen, clad in only Lance’s hoodie, undergarments, and fuzzy grey socks. Allura was almost finished with the eighth pancake and smiled at Pidge as she walked in.

“It suits you. Lance’ll have an aneurysm.”

“Comforting,” Pidge replied.

Allura shook her head and flipped the pancake. After some time, she added it to the stack on the center counter. She seized the powdered sugar, strawberries, and blueberries from Pidge’s supply.

“Mind telling the boys breakfast is served?” she suggested.

Back at her room, Keith and Lance had already woken up. They were arguing on who had the best abs.

“Mine are way more defined.”

“I can do more crunches.”

“No way, dude. I work out every day.”

“I work out every 20 minutes.”

“Now you’re just lying, dork.”

“Keith’s look more prominent but Lance’s look sturdier. How’s that? Also, breakfast. Now,” Pidge put in. Lance gave a victory cry, punched Keith’s shoulder, and raced to eat.

Pidge shook her head as she and doorway-Allura huffed in unison. _“Men.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i type "place", i have a tendency to type "plance"  
> it happened above.


End file.
